


kiedy nocne sowy nie mogą spać

by wrappedinchocolateblankets



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, M/M, Translation, roommates au, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrappedinchocolateblankets/pseuds/wrappedinchocolateblankets
Summary: „jest koło 3 rano i mój współlokator tłucze się w kuchni, żegnaj, mój śnie” auw którym bokuto nie może spać, więc oczywiście akaashi budzi się, żeby dotrzymać mu towarzystwa.TŁUMACZENIE





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [when night owls can't sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750838) by [earlgrey_milktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea). 



Nagłe dzwonienie i szczękanie wyrywa Keiji’ego ze snu. Mruży oczy, patrząc w kierunku zasuniętych rolet, ale na zewnątrz wciąż jest ciemno. Jego współlokator to ranny ptaszek, któremu w jakiś sposób udaje się przeżyć cały semestr zajęć na ósmą -  mimo to 3:10 rano to trochę za wcześnie na śniadanie.

 

Keiji zastanawia się nad obróceniem na drugi bok i ponownym zaśnięciem. Drugoklasista, z którym podpisał umowę najmu, jest znany z bycia nieznośnie głośno o niefortunnych porach i, ponieważ dąży do tytułu inżyniera, nie jest mu obce siedzenie do późna. Pewnego razu Keiji zastanawiał się nawet, czy on w ogóle sypia, ale potem wrócił do domu wcześniej i znalazł współlokatora nieprzytomnego na sofie, z otwartą buzią i długimi kończynami rozwalonymi gdzie popadnie. Trochę uroczy sposób, w stylu naćpany-cukrem-przedszkolak-padł-zbyt-gwałtownie.

 

Kolejne tłuczenie przerywa Keiji’emu dryfowanie na granicy snu. Wzdycha. Leży bez ruchu przez jeszcze jedną spokojną sekundę, po czym żegna ze smutkiem długi sen, wstaje i wychodzi z pokoju.

 

W kuchni światło jest włączone, a on podnosi rękę by osłonić przed nim oczy, kiedy przechodzi za róg. – Bokuto-san…? -  Milknie na napotkany widok.

 

Garnki, patelnie, talerze, miski, wszystkie możliwe rzeczy jakie mają w szafkach wyemigrowały, by pokryć każdą płaską powierzchnię w kuchni. Blaty zasłane są łyżkami, widelcami, nożami, czymś co wygląda jak łyżkowidelec, który Bokuto musiał ukraść ze szkolnej stołówki. Nawet podłoga została przejęta przez cięższe rzeczy kuchenne, blender, deskę do krojenia, mikser, którym Keiji wciąż nie umie się posługiwać. Wygląda jakby przeszedł tędy huragan, gdyby huragany były staranne i zorganizowane, kiedy chodziło o rozmieszczenie swojego sprzętu kuchennego.

 

\- Co się dzieje?

 

\- Akaashi! Cześć! – Bokuto szczerzy się do niego z centrum delikatnego bałaganu, trzymając kubek w każdej ręce. – Reorganizuję naszą kuchnię!

 

\- …Czemu?

 

\- Cóż, nie mogłem spać, a Oikawa wspomniał że reorganizowanie rzeczy pomaga w uspokajaniu mózgu, czy coś, więc postanowiłem spróbować! Wiesz, jak na dzieciaka całkowicie opętanego kosmitami i szalonymi teoriami konspiracyjnymi, tak naprawdę czasami daje dobre rady.

 

Keiji pociera oczy.

\- Okej, ale czemu reorganizujesz rzeczy w naszej kuchni o 3:30 rano?

 

Słychać nagły łoskot i Keiji wzdryga się na sam dźwięk. Bokuto cisnął kubki na niespotykane puste miejsce na blacie, wpatrując się w Keiji’ego z wyrazem największego przerażenia na twarzy.

 

\- O mój boże, obudziłem cię? Spałeś? To przez patelnie? Były cięższe niż wyglądały, a nie chciałem poszczerbić szafek więc – Masz poranne zajęcia? O mój boże, Akaashi, nie chciałem—Ja tylko, w mojej głowie znowu robiło się głośno, i próbowałem zasnąć ale to nie działało, nie mogłem usiedzieć w miejscu, i ostatnim razem jak było tak źle Kuroo powiedział że nie powinienem zostawać sam w pokoju, ale nie chciałem zawracać mu głowy bo teraz mieszka z Kenmą, i wszyscy inni już śpią i nie chciałem nikomu przeszkadzać---„

 

Keiji, teraz całkiem rozbudzony po wybuchu Bokuto, mruga z zaskoczenia i więcej niż odrobiny niepokoju. Pierwszy raz widzi swojego współlokatora tak wstrząśniętego. Bokuto zawsze ma mnóstwo energii, prawie jak dziecko w swoim podekscytowaniu i podziwowi dla większości rzeczy – Keiji'emu trudno jest pojąć jak ktokolwiek może być cały czas tak radosny bez pomocy napoju z kofeiną. Ale ten Bokuto ciągnie się za włosy, mówiąc tak szybko, że potyka się o własne słowa, oddychając ciężko, z rozbieganymi oczami. Przyglądając się bliżej, Keiji może dostrzec silne wory pod oczami, przekrwione oczy, drobne drżenie palców.

 

\- Bokuto-san – próbuje, ostrożnie robiąc krok do przodu.

 

\--- Ja naprawdę przepraszam, Akaashi, ja, ja to posprzątam, i tak właściwie nie pomagało, najwyraźniej nic nie pomaga, nie wiem --- Ty możesz wrócić do spania, nie znienawidź mnie, proszę, przepraszam, błagam nie wyprowadzaj się, ja---

 

\- Bokuto-san – Keiji chwyta ręce chłopaka, ciągnąc je w dół, kiedy trochę za mocno szarpały za włosy. Nie wzdryga się, kiedy złote oczy, szeroko otwarte i lekko szkliste, podrywają się by napotkać jego własne.

 

\- Chodźmy na spacer – mówi cicho Keiji.

 

Bokuto mruga raz, drugi, jak sowa.

\- Co?

 

Keiji przechyla głowę w stronę drzwi wejściowych.

\- Zaczerpniemy świeżego powietrza. To coś z kuchnią chyba nie działa, prawda? –Trąca łokciem starszego chłopaka w kierunku jego pokoju. – Idź założyć kurtkę, spotkamy się przy drzwiach wejściowych.

 

Keiji czeka, aż  Bokuto posłusznie pójdzie do swojego pokoju, by odetchnąć głęboko. To było troszkę przerażające. Zerka na kuchnię, przyglądając się, jak wszystko jest ułożone perfekcyjnie mimo wyniesienia z szafek – widelce skierowane w jedną stronę, miski rozstawione w równej odległości. Zerka na zegar. Teraz jest już prawie czwarta. Wzdycha ponownie. Cóż. Jego zajęcia i tak zaczynają się dopiero jutro o pierwszej.

 

Kiedy Bokuto znalazł kurtkę, a Keiji założył cieplejszą parę spodni, wychodzą zza drzwi na cichą dzielnicę. Niebo zaczyna przechodzić w bardziej zielony odcień niebieskiego, a ostatnie z gwiazd migocą nieśmiało nad nimi. Lampy uliczne wciąż się palą i reszta świata wciąż śpi.

 

Keiji zerka na chłopaka wlokącego się przy nim. Bokuto nie wypowiedział słowa od kiedy wyszedł ponownie z pokoju. Wpatruje się w swoje stopy, ręce kołyszą mu się niedbało u boków. Bez przesadnie nałożonego żelu do włosów wygląda na o wiele młodszego i o wiele bardziej wrażliwego na surowość tego świata. Keiji czuje nagle przytłaczającą opiekuńczość dla starszego chłopaka.

 

 -  Często masz problemy ze snem? – pyta stonowanym głosem.

 

Bokuto kiwa głową. Zajmuje mu to chwilę, a kiedy odzywa się ponownie, robi to powoli.

\- Próbuję grać w gry albo oglądać filmy albo rozwiązywać te zadania z matmy online, ale czasami to.. nie działa.

 

\- A normalnie działa? Matma, czy wymęczanie mózgu?

 

Bokuto znowu potakuje.

\- Czasami po prostu się pogarsza. – Wypuszcza powietrze, odgarniając włosy wiszące mu nad oczami.  – Przepraszam, Akaashi. To nie jest twój problem.

 

\- Nic się nie stało – mówi mu Keiji i z zaskoczeniem zauważa, że to prawda. Pomimo mieszkania z gościem przez cały semestr, nie rozumie swojego współlokatora, ale nie żywi też do niego niechęci.  Bokuto jest głośny, impulsywny, ekstrawertyczny – jest wszystkim, czym nie jest Keiji – ale Bokuto jest też życzliwy, porywczy i troskliwy. Keiji nie chce, żeby Bokuto taki został, tak wyjątkowo cichy, taki zamknięty w sobie, smutny i zagubiony.

 

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem tu wschodu słońca – oznajmia Keiji po przejściu dłuższego dystansu w nieskrępowanej ciszy.

 

Wydaje się, że Bokuto trochę się ożywił.

\- Znam dobre miejsce!

 

\- Zobaczmy - uśmiecha się do niego Keiji. Czuje, jak ciężar, którego nie był nawet świadomy, spada mu z serca kiedy Bokuto uśmiecha się z powrotem.

 

Bokuto prowadzi go za 7-11 i przystanek pociągowy, skąd wyjeżdżają na uniwersytet. Keiji idzie za nim, kiedy kierują się w stronę brzegu rzeki na której znajduje się kładka. Bokuto prowadzi go właśnie na tą kładkę, idealnie w chwili gdy słońce wygląda ponad śpiącymi budynkami w oddali.

 

\- Jest pięknie – Keiji mówi cicho.

 

Na twarzy Bokuto jest mały uśmiech, łagodny jak niezliczone oranże i żółcie obmywające drogi i drapacze chmur. Keiji powoli wpuszcza powietrze zanim przechyla się, by trącić ramieniem starszego chłopaka.

 

\- Lepiej się czujesz?

 

Bokuto potakuje. Schyla głowę, po czym zerka na Keiji’ego, jakby nieśmiało.

\- Dzięki, Akaashi. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem.

 

Kręci głową.

\- Po prostu dobrym przyjacielem.

 

Bokuto uśmiecha się promiennie.

\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi?

 

\- Tak – uśmiecha się do niego Keiji, - więc jak następnym razem nie będziesz mógł spać, masz zawracać mi głowę, ok?

 

 Wracają do domu przy odgłosach budzącego się ze snu miasta, idąc na tyle blisko siebie, by ich ramiona ocierały się o siebie, a ich twarze rozświetlają bliźniacze uśmiechy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> wiosna za oknem, za trzy miesiące wakacje, wytrzymamy jeszcze trochę <3  
> tumblr: @wrappedincholocateblanket (fandom dump tbh)


End file.
